User talk:DQueenie13/Archive4
i want a chibi chibi please hi, i'm new hi, i was wondering if you could get a paris screencap? megalosaurus chibi can any body find a pic of the megalosaurus chibi on the ep.santa saurus because it been taken of youtube 2 things ok 1 im in england i cant watch them. 2 if you would never go on there then why is the someone called dinoqueen13 on there. true your right 4kids site sucks. male or female do you know which Saurolophus is male and which one is female? and does it matter? tcg where are you geting the tcg cards pics from? thanks thanks i need them sending im sending the to a friend in new zealand. pics at least i put the pics that nobody else did! funny! 皮肉 i know its japanese thats why Sorry Sry for not saying about your sig But I love your sig. I did a Dk tribute I did some Dinosaur king Tribute's on windows movie maker and you should see them their really cool.~~ibarber I Draw Many pictures I draw many DK pictures most are pictures with Dr.Taylor and Sauro the Saurophaganax but their good pictures also I drew picture of the first poster to the new dinosaur king series I told you about.~~ibarber Ouch Hey don't get so hostile I mean that hurt what you said I did'nt say anything wrong.~~ibarber hey listen dinoqueen14 i don't care if you don't give a sh*** because thats how i feel about you new dainason the a new chibi on dainason a Pteranodon First Lightning Carnivore Hey Dinoqueen I saw the most shocking thing on one of the move cards from the Eocarcharia season I saw Super Titanosaurus using Water Sword on a Lighting carnivorus dinosaurs and I got the proof check it out!!!~~ibarber ok then its on the first ep that gigas is on seth tells Spectre about the new armor and shows him gigas' card wow thats realy good and im not just saying that. but what dinosaurs are Stella and Zane? p.s love the move Star Burst new maybe a boy called Archie, age 13 with a baryonyx called barry and a Pachycephalosaurus called Pachy and brown hair and eyes and in foolscap's clothes(without wings)for Paleocademy. what do you think megalosaurus chibi ep its on episode 45 every body try and find a pic of the megalosaurus chibi because if we actually wanted to give info on dinosaur king we should give the correct names and your asking me why so why did you move dinosaur armor to element booster ok yes, yes i do help with them -yellowl yes ok i'll do the Dinosaur King Statistics Alpha Dinos Hey Dinoqueen did you know that Acrocanthosaurus and Ampelosaurus were the Alpha Gang's first dinosaurs.~~ibarber Well Well First Starters Acro and Ampelosaurus were the first two dinosaurs to summoned by the Alpha Gang.~~ibarber but it was max that owns the card. just because Zoe used it does not make it her card. Deletion! How come you deleted the Pterodactylus page? the name was mentioned in Meszoic Meltdown. New Dinosaur King Card Season DinoQueen13, I bring you great news! New Card Season of Dinosaur King in Japan is out! There are new dinosaurs. And they are; Agustinia - 1800 Rock Silver Water Olorotitan - 1600 Scissor Bronze Grass Metriacanthosaurus - 1400 Rock Common Fire Edmontosaurus - 1400 Scissor Common Grass Piatnitzkysaurus - 1200 Scissor Common Wind Here is the link: http://kyoryu-king.com/am/card/kakushin6.html thanks for the metriacanthosaurus card -- 02:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I Thank You A lot For The Dinosaur King Metriacanthosaurus Card I Was Wishing To See A Dinosaur King Metriacanthosaurus Picture Thanks. I knew it Well thanks I knew that Metriacanthosaurus and Olorotitan were coming in soon as AR cards as well after seeing the TR cards.~~ibarber how About A dinosaur king tyrannotitan hi dinoqueen13 how about a dinosaur king tyrannotitan I have chosen colors for the tyrannotitan It has a yellow color with black stripes and it's element is fire-- 00:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) abelisaurus tgc card hi dinoqueen13 i found a abelisaurus tgc card on spilljefen.no-- 00:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry for deleting the spike taylor picture i thought it had somthing to do with the word i hate you you suck somebody wrote that about spike taylor i swear i did not edit the spike taylor page the guy who edited the spike taylor is unregestird like me-- 02:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) somthing impossible you know that abelisaurus is a fire dinosaur well on kyoryu king.com they show the grass element on it insted of the fire element strange if you want to see it go to kyoryu king.com and go to the dino museam and click abelisaurus of course it's written in japanese-- 02:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) new news go to the dino museam new dinosaurs-- 03:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New dinosaurs in the museum Hey DinoQueen13, there are 3 new dinosaurs in the regular museum; Agustinia, Olorotitan, and Metriacanthosaurus. Can you please upload their pictures as soon as possible? I'm back! hi its me yellowl. the past few weeks lots of stuff have happened and i've not been able to get on site. so hi. what if we put he and she because of the dub what if we put he and she because of the dub What that for? Hey Why did you delete the pages I did that was uncalled for and why did you delete my pictures and also Why don't you anwser anymore? Tell me Right Now!!!~~ibarber Oh yeah Well They were descriptions I was just putting it on there to show people what they look like and futher I suggested that we have DinoKing voting event and you did'nt anwser.~~ibarber Well I did'nt post it I was just waiting what did you think cause I wanted you to tell everyone about and to see who to see which dinosaurs will have the most votes to become a series for Dk D-Kids GrandPrix.~~ibarber Descriptsion The Secret dinosaurs I did were repaited and I did a description of what the Secret dinosaurs and Fire Dinosaurs would like as Super Dinosaurs just in case they are made as cards.~~ibarber dinosaur king tyrannotitan dinoqueen how long do we have to wait for tyrannotitan i dream about a dinosaur king tyrannotitan and i am sute that tyrannotitan is a fire dinosaur-- 00:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Lol!!!! I saw that episode it was the first presention of the Wind, Grass and Water dinosaurs, but to think that a strong muscular man like him could get beaten by a Girl.~~ibarber